Amir Sadollah vs. Damarques Johnson
Damarques Johnson was a late replacement for an injured James Wilks who was himself a replacement for an injured Duane Ludwig. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Sadollah landed an inside kick. He landed a left hook and another inside kick. Johnson blocked a high kick and landed on top in side control as Sadollah slipped. Four thirty-five. Sadollah escaped and stood and broke. Four fifteen. Sadollah landed an inside kick, Johnson had to take a moment as it landed to the groin. Johnson danced around and they continued touching gloves. Sadollah landed a leg kick. Sadollah landed a left hook and a right hand. Johnson caught a front kick for a single to guard. Three thirty-five. Johnson landed a right elbow and was warned to watch his head. Johnson passed to half-guard. Sadollah regained guard. Three fifteen. Johnson passed back to half-guard. Sadollah regained guard. Three minutes. Johnson landed a big right elbow. A big left elbow landed. Two thirty-five. Another right elbow from Johnson. A big left elbow landed. Two fifteen as he backed off and let Amir up. Johnson landed a counter jab. Two minutes. Apparently Johnson spars with Robbie Lawler. 'Sparring with Robbie Lawler is a good way to forget your childhood... and where you put your keys... and your home phone number. And where you live... and how you got to the gym." The last sentence was Goldie. Johnson slipped after a high kick but stood to the clinch eating a right hand. Johnson worked a single. One thirty. He got stuffed and kneed the body. Amir replied. One fifteen. Amir kneed the body and ate a left elbow inside. Amir kneed the body. Johnson got a throw to side control and landed a right elbow. One minute. Sadollah stood to the clinch. Sadollah worked for a double and got it beautifully to guard. Thirty-five. Good wrist control from Johnson. Fifteen. Amir landed a big right hand. The first round ended. Johnson's round. Johnson's nose was bleeding. The second round began. Both came out smiling touching gloves. Johnson landed a right and another and dodged a hard high kick. Amir pressed forward. Jeremy Horn is in his corner. Johnson's. Amir landed a body kick and they clinched. Johnson kneed the body, ate one to the face and the body. Amir landed a right and another and another and ate one and they clinched. Four fifteen. They broke. Amir landed a big right and missed a big knee. Four minutes. Johnson looked a bit tired. Johnson landed a right and a left hook and another to the body and kneed the body. Johnson nearly slipped, he was exhausted. They clinched. Three thirty-five. Amir kneed the body. He sprawled stuffing a single. Amir kneed the body. Again there. Three fifteen. Johnson regained half-guard. Amir landed a big pair of right elbows and another pair. Three minutes left. Amir landed a left and a right. Johnson regained guard eating three big rights. Another. Another. Amir passed to side control. Amir landed a big right as he mounted. Johnson gave up the back. Amir kneed the body. Two thirty with another big one. Another big knee. Johnson stood to the clinch. Two fifteen. Johnson has heart. He kneed the body hard. Johnson was exhausted. Amir got a trip and mounted. Two minutes. Amir landed a big pair of rights. A big right elbow and another there heh. Another and another and another and three more and another and Johnson tapped Amir's leg. Amir bowed to the crowd. He went over and hugged Johnson where he was still on the ground hurt.